La granja el juego verdadero
by Agatha de Lioncourt
Summary: nuestros personajes favoritos de Hp, son llevados a una granja donde tendrán que hacer todas las labores de esta como muggles de la edad media, es decir, sin nada de tecnología . . . .


**La granja "El juego verdadero"**

**Participantes.**

**Hombres:** Harry, Ron, Draco, Fred, George, Lupin, Sirius

**Mujeres:** Hermione, Ginny, Cho, Tonks, Luna, Fleur, Pansy

**Conductor:** Albus Dumbledore.

**Productora:**Agatha de Lioncourt

**Las reglas del juego:**

Ningún participante de la granja podrá usar sus poderes mágicos bajo ninguna circunstancia, para esto se ha empleado un hechizo bloqueador de poderes mágicos sobre la casa y los terrenos.

Todo tipo de tecnología Muggle ha sido eliminada del área donde los participantes vivirán.

El uso de dinero, tanto Muggle como mágico, queda completamente prohibido.

Se les enseñará a mantener a los animales y a obtener productos alimenticios tanto de estos como de l plantación de los mismos.

Cada semana será escogido un capataz, el cual será el encargado de repartir las diferentes tareas a realizarse en "la granja"

La elección del capataz será a través de una competencia entre dos participantes, uno nominado para el cargo por el anterior eliminado y el otro por sus compañeros. El capataz tiene inmunidad en caso de que el equipo del que forma parte pierda en la competencia, es decir no puede ser nominado ni por sus compañeros ni por el público.

Semanalmente les visitará un comerciante quien intercambiará productos que no puedan obtener de los animales, por otros hechos por ellos dentro de la granja, el comerciante sólo trata con el capataz aunque el resto de los participantes puede estar presentas y presentar ofertas a este.

Cada semana se competirá por equipos en diferentes competencias que requerirán las diferentes habilidades de los participantes, el equipo ganador recibirá "vales" que podrán ser intercambiados por diferentes artículos. Mientras que el equipo perdedor será sometido a un proceso de eliminación, que desde ahora será conocido como duelo.

Para el duelo se eligen dos participantes del equipo perdedor en la competencia realizada esa semana, uno será elegido por el público y otro por sus propios compañeros, el duelo puede ser una prueba que ponga a prueba las habilidades de fuerza, habilidad, o equilibrio, y el perdedor deberá abandonar la competencia.

Los participantes, no pueden tener ningún tipo de contacto con el mundo exterior, aunque el capataz puede seleccionar a alguna persona a la que le enviará una carta.

Ahora que las reglas están explicadas, veamos como fue la primera visión de la granja por parte de los participantes.

(····) pensamientos ((·····)) Acciones (((·····))) Sentimientos

**Harry**: hemos caminado por mas de media hora y aún no llegamos a la casa patronal ¿dónde demonios estará?

**Draco:** no te quejes Potter, pareces un bebé con cara rajada.

**Pansy:** Draco tiene razón, siempre la tiene.

**Draco:** espero que seas la primera eliminada así podrías dejar de acosarme hasta que acabe el programa.

**Ron:** eso si no te eliminan a ti hurón.

**Lupin:** chicos mientras más hablen más se cansaran, además me duele la cabeza, no alcance a desayunar y creo que tengo fatiga, espero que nos estén esperando con un cóctel.

**Sirius:** Remus ¿leíste las reglas del programa?

**Remus:** por supuesto Sirius, acaso crees que soy tan holgazán como Malfoy.

**Sirius:** Entonces supongo que notaste que la comida la tendremos que cultivar nosotros, o sea que no habrá comida cuando lleguemos.

**Ron:** por eso comí todo lo que pude antes de salir de mi casa.

**Draco:** pero pobretón, ya estás acostumbrado a no comer por semanas.

**Ron:** cállate estúpido hurón.

**Tonks:** ya dejen de discutir, no debe faltar mucho, además dudo que Dumbledore permita que muramos de hambre.

**Harry:** (no sabes de lo que es capaz ese vejete del demonio) ríe

**Hermione** (sé muy bien que está pensando Harry) si, dudo que sea capaz. (pero tomando en cuenta lo que ha hecho en el pasado no me sorprendería)

**Draco:** sangre sucia ¿es cierto que te quitaron los libros?

**Ron:** deja a Hermione en paz hurón. ¿es verdad?

**Hermione:** Si. puchero

**Fleur:** no entiendo mucho las geglas (reglas)

**Fred:** es bastante simple, tendremos que vivir como granjeros.

**George:** será divertido, aunque nunca he visto como se cultiva la comida.

**Cho:** espero que por lo menos nos ofrezcan manicuras semanales ((muestra sus manos))

**Ginny:** ¿puedes ser un poco menos superficial Chang?

**Luna:** supongo que podríamos buscar comida entre los arbustos del camino, digo en caso que no haya comida en la casa.

((Todos miran a Luna con cara de asco))

De repente una gran casa de estilo colonial aparece un par de kilómetros más adelante.

**Draco:** (eso parece una choza, ni siquiera tiene piscina) ¿será esa la casa?

**Harry:** (es bastante obvio idiota) si, supongo que esa es.

**Ron:** es linda

**Hermione**: si, se ve muy cómoda.

**Draco:** para una sangre sucia y un pobretón debe parecer un castillo.

**Todos menos Draco y Pansy:** cállate Malfoy.

**Remus:** tengo hambre ¿dónde demonios está Dumbledore?

((una figura cubierta en una capa púrpura llega))

**Albus:** creo que escuche que me llamaban ((Remus pone cara de vergüenza)), bienvenidos granjeros, hoy comienza el juego, supongo que todos han leído las reglas, así que no entraré en detalles, sólo vine para la elección del capataz y la formación de los equipos.

**Hermione:** director ¿cómo se escogerá al capataz?

**Albus:** Ahora les explico, todos entrarán a un granero, donde deben buscar, literalmente, la aguja en un pajar ((miradas de horror de los presentes, en especial de Harry que no tiene muy buena vista)) el primero en encontrarla será el vencedor de la competencia y será el capataz, una vez escogido este, se procederá a la formación de los equipos.

((todos entran al granero, no muy esperanzados con encontrar la aguja))

Media hora después……

**Draco:** estoy lleno de paja, y para colmo de males, me está sangrando el dedo, desde que lo metí en esa estúpida cubeta.

**Harry:** ¿así que la aguja está en una cubeta?mira alrededor ¿pero en cual de todas?

**Draco:** gracias san Potter Draco ((corre hacia una cubeta en el fondo del granero, y mete su mano y saca depués de unos instantes la aguja))

**Albus:** Muy bien señor Malfoy usted es el primer capataz de "la granja"(por qué tenía que ser este tipejo el primer captaz, por qué no podía ser Harry), felicidades, en su habitación está el premio por haber ganado la competencia, el resto de ustedes pasen a las habitaciones dispuestas para los granjeros, los varones, vayan a la parte izquierda de la casa, con color azul está indicada cual es su habitación. y las señoritas deberán dirigirse a la parte derecha de la casa, el color rojo indica cuales son sus habitaciones, los baños están en la parte trasera de la casa, sólo poseerán agua helada, así que les recomiendo que se duchen por la tarde, bueno nos vemos en media hora para la formación de los equipos. ((Dumbledore desaparece))

((todos los participantes entran a la casa))

**Draco:** já já púdranse cretinos tengo una habitación para mi solo, mientras que ustedes tendrán que compartir.

**Harry:** no me importa Malfoy, mientras no tenga que compartir la habitación contigo no me molesta.

**Draco:** por esa falta de respeto hacia tu capataz Potter, tendrás que hacer más labores que el resto.

**Harry:** (después de tener que vivir cuatro años con mis tíos nada de trabajo es demasiado)

((todos los participantes van a las habitaciones, y van donde Dumbledore.Después de cerciorarse que no había comida en la cocina y aparentemente en ninguna parte de la casa, Remus salió a encontrase con Dumbledore))

**Albus:** bien los equipos serán conformados por:

**Equipo naranja:** Fleur, Fred, Cho, Luna, George, Pansy, Ginny

**Equipo verde:** Harry, Ron , Lupin, Hermione , Tonks, Draco, Sirius

**Albus:** en sus camas encontrarán sus camisetas del color del equipo que les corresponde (además del logo del programa, tengo que recuperar mi inversión ¿mia? pero si es dinero del colegio), además en caso que quedase alguna duda, los baños están en la parte trasera de la casa, pero no en el interior, sino en el exterior.

Disfruten del juego ((antes de que alguien reaccione con lo que dijo de los baños Dumbledore desaparece))

**Fin de las transmisiones.**

Bueno ahora que han terminado las transmisiones les pregunto algunas cosas para hacer este juego más interactivo.

¿Qué les parece el concepto de la granja?

¿Cuál es su equipo favorito?

¿Creen que los equipos fueron formados justamente?

¿Creen que Draco será un buen capataz?

Dejen sus respuestas a las preguntas además de sus cometarios sobre el programa en reviews.


End file.
